In The Shadows
by CastleInTheSkyx2
Summary: Dumbledore calls upon the help of a very powerful teenage girl during Harry's 6th year. The thing is, she is from another dimension called The Shadow and she just so happens to be the princess of the world that is waging war. Please R&R!
1. We Need Your Help

**Hello all of you lovely people of ! This account is for two people, Maress and Essa. Right now, this is Maress talking and I just feel the need that I must tell you that this is shared. This is a story by me and me. It takes place during the 6th year of Harry Potter. If there is any information that doesn't fit with J.K. Rowling's series, get over it, that is what a fanfic is. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: You should already know this, but HP belongs to J.K. Rowling (i already pointed that out), the only thing that is mine is the idea of the new character and everything that comes with her. (**_I know I'm pointing out the obvious, but you know all about Copyrighting right?? Just clarifying it._**)**

* * *

The three were at the Burrow and it was the night after Harry told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. It was four in the morning when Professor Dumbledore came back to the Burrow, having a sense of urgency to him. He asked Mrs. Weasly to wake up the trio and make sure that they get ready as fast as they can. She did so getting Harry and Ron from Ron's room, and Hermione from Ginny's room. They were confused but still got ready. Once they did, they met Dumbledore in the sitting room, they immediately left out the door without getting anything to eat. As they were walking, Dumbledore started explaining.

"I'm sorry that I had to get you ready on such short notice, but this came up last minute. I found out how to get the help that we need and this may be the only chance we get. Now, have any of you ever heard of The Shadow world?" he asked them.

"Um, I think I've heard of it from somewhere, but I don't remember," Hermione frowned in thought. "Isn't it the only other dimension there is?" she asked

"Another dimension? That's impossible," Ron said. He was just walking as if he was sleep walking with his eyes half closed.

"Yes it is possible and that is exactly what The Shadow world is. It's another dimension that is at war right now, which is why it is so rare for witches and/or wizards to be able to visit it. There is someone who lives in there that can help us greatly with what lies ahead," he stopped at the end of the road that they have been walking on. He took out a black locket and opened it revealing a mirror. "Where are you?" he said to it.

The three jumped when they heard a voice respond to him, "I'm almost there, one more minute," it sounded like a man who sounded just as urgent as Dumbledore.

Dumbledore closed the locket and stuffed it back in his robes. He looked from one end of the road to the other, looking for someone. The sun still wasn't up yet considering it was five in the morning now.

After waiting for a while Harry saw a red light flash from down the road, "you three, come with me," said Dumbledore rushing over to where the light came from.

"Dumbledore, I'm sorry I'm late, but she doesn't know that I'm here so we must hurry and get back before she finds out," he said. He was tall and pail with pitch black hair and eyes and was wearing all black robes. He looked over to the trio, "are these the three you were talking about?" he asked.

"Yes they are," Dumbledore answered.

"Okay, well, everyone come close so we all can get there in one piece."

They all stepped in closer and Harry realized that there was a brilliant red stone in his skin under the palm of his had on each arm. The stone started to glow and he crashed the two together. There was then red light surrounding all five of them and it went away as quickly as it came. When the trio opened their eyes, they saw that they were no longer at the end of the road. They were in a place that resembled a ministry in a way. It actually resembled the Ministry in England in many ways. The main thing that caught the eyes of them was a statue that was in the middle of the atrium. It was that of a girl that couldn't be any older than them with long hair put up in a high pony tail with a ribbon. She was wearing a long strapless dress that covered her feet and was wearing a crown. Next to her was an old, but healthy, woman who was wearing an older styled dress but had on the same crown. They saw engraved under the older woman 'Queen Loretta Louis' and under the girl was 'Princess Skye Turner' and under both of the names was a plaque saying 'The rightful ruler is the one that is like the founder in every way.'

After admiring the statue, the three then noticed the people surrounding them. A majority of people there had the same jet black hair and eyes that the man who took them there had. Some people had colored hair, like brown, blond, or red, and regular colored eyes, but a very little amount. They also noticed that the ones with black hair had stones in the same place as the man, but about half of them were green with the other half red. Every single person was just as pail with the exception of the occasional colored skinned 'regular' people if they were a different ethnicity. Even so, they looked like they haven't seen sunlight in a lifetime.

They were brought out of their thoughts when Dumbledore spoke to the man again, "Jack, where is she?"

Jack looked at his watch, "she should be in weaponry training right about now. Follow me," he said heading towards an elevator shaft. They piled in and Jack pressed a button that made the shaft start to move downward. It stopped and opened at a floor that opened up to a training field. One of the walls had all sorts of weapons hanging on it and in the middle of the room, they saw two people fighting using swords. One of the people was a girl who was their age. Instead of having black hair, hers was a snowy white, and long and instead of black eyes, hers were a beautiful silvery color. The stones in her arms were not green or red, but a jet black color. She was wearing black shorts, a black shirt and was bare footed. The person she was fighting looked much older and had every inch of him covered in armor with his face being covered by a cloth that had holes for him to see and breath.

The girl finished the fight in one swift movement of the two swords she was using that caused the guy to fly back and hit the wall behind him. She smirked and turned around to see the five watching her.

She turned to Jack, "where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

He bowed, "your highness, forgive me. I was retreating an old friend from. . ."

". . .The other side," she finished staring at them.

"Yes your highness," Jack said.

"Oh will you get up and stop calling me that already!" she said getting frustrated. As Jack got up, she went over to the wall that had the weapons and put the swords in their proper place. She came back and asked Dumbledore, "why did you come?"

"I have come here to ask of you to come to the other side and help me."

She took a deep breath and asked sweetly, "your name is Albus, correct?" Dumbledore nodded, "and you are aware that my people are going through a war?" he nodded again, "THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LEAVE THEM WHEN THEY NEED ME!?" she yelled at him.

"Because of who is at large once again," Dumbledore answered as if she didn't yell at all.

"And who would that be?" she asked through her teeth trying to lower her temper.

"Voldemort," he said simply. The moment he said it, the man who she was fighting the girl and Jack started screaming and covering their ears. All the girl did was look up at Dumbledore with shock.

"Get a grip!" she yelled at the two screaming guys. She turned back to Dumbledore, "Albus, in case you didn't notice, you can't say that name around here without causing a panic attack," she said signaling to the two who were now quivering. "In your world, all they do is gasp, not here. So I would suggest that you don't say that name within the earshot of others in this world," it shocked Harry, Ron and Hermione to learn that Voldemort was feared in another dimension, maybe even more.

"I apologize Princess Skye," Dumbledore said. It then registered to the trio that she was the one in the statue.

She sighed, "how long will you four be staying here?" she asked.

"They can only stay for twenty-four hours your highness," answered Jack who seemed to have calmed down.

"Okay then, you will give me twenty-three hours to come with a decision of me leaving or not. In the mean time, Jack, you will show these three to their rooms for the night?" she asked signaling to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Of course your highness," he bowed and obliged.

"And Albus, we need to talk in private," she looked back at him with a sense of urgency.

* * *

**So, what did you think?? I would really love to know so please leave a review. Look out for the next one! It should come out soon. Bye bye!!**


	2. The Past and Present of The Shadows

As the princess and Professor Dumbledore left the room through a door on the other side of the room, Jack signaled for the other three to follow him. They went back into the shaft that they used before and continued to go further down. The trio didn't know whether or not they were underground because it seemed to be getting colder and colder by the second, but all of them were too afraid to ask.

Jack looked down at them. He smirked at their blue lips and goose bumps, "I'm sorry if you three are not used to our cold climate. Our side is always night and we live underground because we must keep the princess safe, so it is always cold no matter where we go. I will see to it that your rooms are just the right temperature for you," he said.

None of them said anything for a while. The shaft stopped and opened up to a long hallway of gray marble. Jack led the way down it taking random turns. There were so many that Harry attempted to keep track of them, but it reminded him too much of a labyrinth and decided to give up. Jack finally stopped at a door and held it open for the three to enter before he followed them in. The room was just that, a room. It was much more cozy and rather roomy than anything else that they have seen. It looked as thought it was a small living room with a big, comfy couch, an armchair, and a coffee table in between them and the room also had three doors on three of the walls leading off into different rooms.

"Those doors are your three rooms," Jack said signaling to them, "in each of them, you will have a bed and bathroom, and if you need something, all you have to do is simply think of it and it should appear. Now, do any of you have any questions?" he asked.

The three exchanged looks and Hermione finally spoke up, "yes, I have a question," Jack looked at her waiting for her question, "um, well, I know that this is another dimension, but how did it become?" she asked timidly.

Jack sighed, "why don't you three take a seat," he suggested pointing at the couch behind them. The three did so as Jack sat in the armchair opposite of them, "our world was founded many years ago by someone who was originally from your world. She was very unique. Her father was a vampire while her mother was a witch. She was born a little bit of both. She had to grow up as the only one of her kind which, as you could imagine, was very hard to do. It only became worse for her when she was surprisingly bitten by a werewolf. She was ridiculed by her fellow vampires, so she was living alone, which is actually very unusual for a vampire believe it or not. Now this next part, no one knows how it was done, but one night, she woke up in this different world that she never knew about. She soon figured out that she was the first and only one to be there. She thought of this as a very nice change compared to her life in the other world. She soon began to grow weak because there was no blood for her to feed off of. Then, blood red rubies grew on her arm where mine are," he held his arms up so that they could see the stones under the palms of his hands. The three were very wide-eyed by now, captivated by the story.

Jack put his arms down and continued, "now, no one knows how that happened either. Anyhow, she discovered that if she put the power of them together, she could go in between the two different worlds. Everyone who knew her was surprised to see her after her long disappearance. They wanted to go to this other side that she told them about and they stayed there for so long that they grew the same kind of stones if they were a vampire. Unfortunately, because she was still a werewolf, she would transform every full moon. She grew envious of all of the other inhabitants of vampires and witches and wizards because they didn't transform. This caused the rubies in her skin to turn into envy green emeralds. There was a constant battle of what kind of stone they would appear as, so they mixed together perfectly into jet black stones and her hair turned into a silvery white, unlike the way it was before, jet black, which by the way was the hair color of all vampires and werewolves. By this time, more and more vampires, witches, and wizards have been moving to live in The Shadows for refuge from the Muggles who temporally found the existence of magic. Even werewolves found refuge in The Shadows who grew the same envy emeralds as the girl. So many new people have been moving here, so they decided to create a single ruling power. They made the girl who found this place the queen of The Shadows, Queen Loretta Louis," Jack finished taking a deep breath.

Harry remembered the statue in the atrium, the names under bother of the girls and the line below them, "does that mean that the princess is also both vampire and werewolf?" he asked. He felt strange asking a question like that, but Jack didn't seem to think so.

"Yes, she is," he answered simply.

"Why are you at war?" Ron asked frowning.

"When the queen died of old age, and yes, we vampires can die of old age even if it takes longer than a normal human, there was a major controversy, who would rule, a vampire, or a werewolf? There was a war back then too. That war however ended much quicker than the war now. There were too many vampires outnumbering the werewolves and the wizards were too weak against both. So, the vampires were in power. The princess's mother was the next in the vampire family to take the throne after a few centuries, but before she could, she had to be married. She shocked everyone when she chose a werewolf to be her husband. Thus, King and Queen Michael and Reina Turner were the next rulers of The Shadows. Reina was a vampire witch and Michael was a werewolf wizard. Not much longer, they had their first and only child, Princess Skye. She was born with silver white hair, and black stones in her arms because she was the second being to be a vampire, a werewolf and a witch all in one, even if both of her parents had jet black hair like all of the other vampires and werewolves that live here."

"How does this lead to the war?" asked Ron impatiently.

"I'm getting there," said Jack annoyed. He continued, "King Michael's parents saw this as an opportunity. They were power-hungry werewolves who wanted the throne to go to the werewolves only, and by this time, they had numbers to back them up. So, they organized an assassination of the queen and succeeded. King Michael was devastate. He confronted his parents about why they did it, but they never really understood that he married Reina out of love and not as a climb to power.

"He wasn't the only one upset over this. Reina's parents grew even more angry than Michael, who did nothing about the death of their daughter except continue to take care of Skye. The queen's parents wanted revenge and wanted to make sure that the power of the crown didn't go to a werewolf, so, they killed King Michael, on their anniversary too," he said frowning.

"Yes, my grandparents are quite the romantics, aren't they?" smirked Princess Skye who was standing in the doorway. She was now wearing a blue evening gown.

Jack stood up immediately, "your highness, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," he said quickly.

She chuckled and closed her eyes with her head facing down and said, "it's quite alright," then she looked back up at him in an intimidating way, "but you must be careful about the kind of things you say to people who live on the other side. He has come back after all."

Jack gulped, "yes, I'm sorry," he bowed his head.

"Please don't do that," she said looking guilty, "may you please leave now?" she asked him.

"Of course," he answered. He left the room without a backwards glance at the trio.

She watched him leave but she didn't leave herself. She just looked back towards the trio. Her eyes were going over every inch of them, as if judging if they were worthy of being there. She sighed, "I'm sorry if you feel intimidated by me. The way you first saw me isn't what I would like to give off as a first impression. After all, I wasn't expecting Harry Potter to come to this side," she said in a controlled voice.

"Why?" Harry asked frowning.

"Because Lord Voldemort is just as feared here as he is in your world, maybe even more so. The most powerful of our people couldn't stop him. It's incredible that a mere wizard could stop him at the age of one."

"Then how come you're not fearful of him?" asked Hermione.

"Because I know what stopped him when Harry was a baby and what he is afraid of. That is a piece of knowledge that could end him forever," she said taking the seat that Jack was in just moments before, "now, what was the question you asked that got to him talking about my parents' deaths?" she asked smiling.

They exchanged looks, "why are you at war?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I see. Well, after my father was killed, I was the next in line to take the throne, but I was only one years old and obviously couldn't be powerful enough to rule. Both sides of my family wanted to take me in for their own power, but before they could, my mom and dad's advisers took me in, Jack and Rebecca, Jack being a vampire and Rebecca being a werewolf. They hid me in this place away from people who either wanted to kidnap and brainwash me or kill me. But everyone assumed that I was dead, so my grandparents built up an army to fight for the throne. The problem is that they are dead even in numbers and the werewolves will only fight during full moons for obvious reasons sot he war will last longer than any natural war. As I grew up, trapped underground, I grew tiered of it all and decided to show that I was in fact alive and able to take the throne, but after the battling my grandparents have done already, they were too proud or stubborn to give the throne to a half vampire half werewolf. So, I grew up my own army with the help of Jack and Rebecca. The vampires and werewolves who wanted me in power joined along with all of the magic folk who live in The Shadows. We made all of this as a refuge for our side to protect anyone who is with us," she said referring to the underground city, "when we first entered the war, we were at the greatest disadvantage. When they killed Rebecca in battle, I just became more motivated to win this war, and now we are that much closer to coming out on top. All we need to do now is find and capture my grandparents," she finished. The whole time, she was speaking in a cool, calm, and controlled voice. Harry and Ron found themselves impressed with her and thought she was extremely easy on the eyes. Hermione however, thought otherwise.

"How could you be running the winning side of the war? You don't look any older than us," she said slightly accusing.

Skye just smiled, "cleverness," she answered simply, "now, that's enough explanations for tonight. If you three are hungry, then go into your rooms and change into something formal. There should already be something on your beds for you to wear. I'll wait here for you to change and I will lead you to the dinner hall. And don't worry, I eat real food, so there will be something for you to eat," she said smiling. The three decided that they were hungry considering they didn't have any breakfast, so they changed and came out in the room to follow Skye to the dinner hall.


End file.
